Midnight Falling
by RinelleLovesEdward
Summary: 6,050 HITS. 48 ALERTS. What happens when Bella falls sick, and her precious Edward can't save her. With her progressing sickness the symptoms get more and more grotesque. Will Edward fall disgusted with bella? Or will love prevail?
1. Denial

**Bella's POV**

**I was lying in my bed when I suddenly felt somebody's warm breath crawl over my skin. I pried my eyes open to reveal Edward standing over me. His eyes were worried. "Yes?" I managed to choke out. My throat burned and I felt horrible. **

**Edward was suddenly next to me under the covers. "Are you alright?" he asked coyly trying to mask his worry. **

"**I am now" I replied softly so I did not strain my vocals. **

**He sighed, "Please be serious" he stood up turning around and looked deep into my eyes. "Do you feel woozy or unnaturally hot or cold?"**

"**Not particularly" I lied.**

**He reached out and put his hand on my forehead. "Warmer than usual, I should take you to Carlisle." He muttered.**

"**It's just a cold I will get over it," I said with more acid than needed. **

"**I'm taking you to Carlisle," he added looking deep into my chocolate eyes. **

"**It's not the same Edward." I said with as much compassion I could manage. He always got worked up when I was sick, it made him think about his parents. I placed my hand on his face. "I might just seem warmer to you because you're so cold"**

**He looked sadly at me and picked me up. Edward ran down the stairs to his car. It rumbled under my feet. I sighed submissively and laid my head against the back of the seat.**

**

* * *

Apparently, i fell asleep in the car. Edward was now pulling me gently out of the seat, pulling me tightly against his stone chest. I rested my hands on him arm and looked up at him weakly. "I'm so…tired" the darkness swirled around in my vision, trapping me. It was drowning me. What was happening? I tried to call out, but i slipped into the ease of unconsciousness.**


	2. Never the less

Carlisle POV

I knew that there was something wrong precisely when Edward entered the door. Maybe it was because Bella was passed out in his arms, but she did that all the time. I cool almost feel the worry pouring off Edward; it was so intense.

I immediately looked over at Esme and nodded, signaling her to get my medical bag. Edward walked slowly into the dining room and set Bella down on the long wood table. He growled when i tried to come close but i only murmured, "Edward, let me by" He reluctantly moved away and stood by the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

I was positive Edward thought this was the same thing that killed his parents, and almost him. He looked at Bella with so much worry; I hurt me to have to tell him that this might not be a simple cold-- as Bella thought.

I move over to her and placed my hands lightly on her neck, being careful not to squeeze too hard, in fear i might hurt her. Her throat seemed fine and not unusually swollen. However, as i moved my hands up to her head, i gasped audibly. Her forehead had to be around 102 or 103 degrees.

Edward heard my gasp and jumped up from his position on the wall. I waved him away and resumed. I reached for the thermometer and slid it into Bella's mouth. I waited anxiously in the intense seconds where it was calculating. Needles to say, I had to remember to keep the calm mask over my feelings—so i would not worry my family.

The reading finally came up and i internally shook my head.

104.2.


	3. Dont Let Go

(Bella POV)

Carlisle POV

I had to tell Edward, i had to tell him. Bella was dieing. I could not stop it; nobody has come up with a cure to the Spanish flu. Soon enough she would get more of the symptoms. Edward would be forced to either change her…or watch her die.

--

Bella POV

I woke up in a room I knew all to well. I was in Edward's beautiful gold and black decorated bedroom. I let my eyes slide around and look for my love. I saw him at the other side of the room, talking to Carlisle.

I could not tell what they were talking about, but i knew it was about me; for Carlisle's glance slid over to my, what he had thought, sleeping form. Edward nodded at him and then returned to my bedside.

He looked at me with a pained expression. I could not bear to look at him, so much raw beauty in turmoil. I knew this was not going to end well, so i spoke with all the might I had, trying to sound strong. All I could breathe out was, "How long?"

"Bella, love, you have not much time. Only about a week" He said low. He looked up at me with the same pained expression.

I held my arms out to him and tears formed in my eyes, not because of the pain, but because of the hurt I saw in him, the love, devotion, and–deep down inside; hunger.

He looked at me with a pained expression "Bella, I can't change you."

"Why not?" I gasped out. What would be the reason? Did he not love me anymore? What did i do?

Did he finally realize I wasn't enough for him?


	4. This can happen

Bella POV

Bella POV

Edward looked at me with pain in his beautiful gold eyes.

He stroked my face with his hand, "Right now your blood cant handle the change…the venom wouldn't heal you. We have to wait for some of the toxins to leave your system." He sucked in a breath after he said what I thought could never happen.

Shouldn't changing kill off the toxin?

I would have asked…but as soon as I started to speak, a deep pain cut me off. It was located deep in my throat. It felt like my esophagus was filled with something…blood, stomach acids; anything that would cause me to be unable to speak.

It gave me the feeling of having to vomit, and I felt myself gagging.

I didn't know that Edward had left the room, but he came back in with a trashcan, he placed it at the side of my-our bed. I coughed and almost gagged at the smell of blood.

The metallic, sick smell…coming from me. I felt the blood coming up my throat, and my muscles tried desperatly to push it back.

Edward called loudly for Carlisle, but i could only hear it in the back of my mind. There was something in my ears, cutting of the sounds; making it impossible to hear.

The fluids were now traveling through my face, it felt. Like it was going through the connecting cavity to my nose. I felt the blood come from my ears and mouth and laid back.

I prayed desperately for unconsciousness.

At that moment, Carlisle ran into the room. When he saw me, he gasped and called for Esme to get a bag of blood from the refrigerator in the garage.

I heard Edward and Carlisle talking in the back of my mind.

"We can't let her suffer like this," Edward hissed, "Its unethical"

Carlisle looked at Edward with a pained expression, "don't you remember…what happened with you? Do you remember this?"

My love nodded and spoke quietly "Yes, but never this bad…and never from the ears"

At that moment, during their hushed conversation, the blood boiling against my eyes…Victoria burst through the window.

All I could hear was growling, deep from both of the old vampires chests. Victoria looked at me with hunger in her eyes…and i could tell…this wasn't going to end as the Cullen's planned it to.


	5. Forever Sacred SONGFIC

**AN: I do not own twilight or anything of the sort. I only own the idea to this story.**

**--This is a songfic, and the 3 people who guess the name of the song first get a part in my story.--**

**Quote from the chapter: Solemn, with the sound of death.**

* * *

Victoria growled at me and lunged towards my helpless weak body. Edward came in-between us but it was a second to slow.

She landed on top of me, and my breath whooshed out of my body. Edward pulled her off me and slammed her into the wall.

_**Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred**_

Fiery eyes burning, she ran towards him in a blur and bit him on the arm, producing a deep metallic sound.

I gagged and Carlisle came over to me, checking if I had any injuries from her falling on me. He checked around, oblivious to the fighting that was going on behind him.

_**I'm dying but I know our love will live  
your hand above like a dove**_

I heard the sick growls emanating from the fight and shivered, Carlisle turned around, and at that moment, everything changed. Victoria lunged toward Carlisle, and Edward moved so he was in between.

**_Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred_**

Victoria's fiery hair rustled around her, in the wind coming from the broken window.

She ripped her teeth into the flesh at Edward's neck. Edward moved his head away from her and held onto his neck.

Carlisle was behind her, and she did not know. In a blur, he was at her neck ripping her head off with his teeth.

**_You break the ice when you speak  
with every breath you take  
you save me_**

I retched over the side of the bed at the sound, and Edward collapsed onto the ground, holding onto his stone neck.

Carlisle stared down at Victoria's twitching body in disgust; he raised his gaze to meet Edwards. All I saw in Carlisle's eyes was terror, sheer, beautiful, anguished terror.

Edward fell backward and he called for the family, none of them answered. His eyes shifted to the back of his head and he laid on the floor, his breathing ragged and uneven.

_**I know that one day we will meet again**_

The family burst into the window, they had been hunting and had heard the fight from miles away.

When Esme came in, all she was looking for was Carlisle. Her eyes searched his body and she walked over to him slowly, Carlisle encircled her curving frame with his arms and she tucked her face into his neck, his perfect, unbitten, unbruised neck.

_**Try to go on as long as you can**_

I screamed and felt the blood gurgle in my throat. I coughed and gagged on the silly liquid. If only I could be gone…I would rather death than this horrible sentence.

Edward opened his eyes and staggered up to his knees, still holding his neck, keeping pressure so he did not lose any blood.

_**Even when the ocean breaks apart**_

My prince scooted his way toward the bed and collapsed on the side, laying his head on my stomach, in a pool of blood.

I rested my hand in his hair and cried. He sobbed helplessly against me, not knowing what he could do to help me. There was no way he could change me…and the family knew that.

The room had gone solemn with the sound of death, topped with a headless beautiful body, and a head…with dull red eyes.

_**Underneath you**_

* * *

**AN: I really want many reviews on this one, seeing as it IS my longest chapter!! I am trying to make them longer. Oh and i am going to post one of the chapters (it was the first version of chapter 3) and see how you guys like it…and I want your opinion as to whether chapter 3 should be replaced with it or not.**


	6. Authors Note

**-Insert Long explaining Authors Note here-**

**Okay, ive been getting alot of questions about bleeding and healing.**

**So let me state one simple thing, and then i will answer them. I mold the twilight book and atrributes to fit my own story, and i wold them so they can fit into my storyline and plot. No I do not own them but this is fan fiction so I can mold them to my liking.**

**Now, On to questions...**

**Bleeding- My vampires bleed, as you can see. As a matter of fact, in Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse it says that the vampires can bleed. THis happens right after they feed, seeing as in the book it says edwards skin looks slightly pinker and les ashen. That is because the blood is flowing through his veins and making him have a more natural color. now...that that is answered, in to healing.**

**Healing- In the twilight saga i read nothing about vampries having extra super human healing powers, all i know about healing being quickened is with werewolfs. They are the only ones i heard about in the book. You may have gotten them confused...but im just saying that i never saw anything. If you can give me a page number when it says something about healing then go right ahead.**

**Also, I am a strong believer of breaking love. Thats just how i wright.**

**And also, as a hint...bella and edward love eachother, as we can see, but how far will it take them before there love is going to break because of the sickness an dhow disgusted edward gets with bella.**

**And also, I am using some affets from the apanish flu, and some ones that I thought would go well with the story.**

**So, all in all, my story is realistic fiction, relating to the twilight series and real life concepts.**

**Thankyou, Much..**

**3**

**xoxo, Rinelle**


End file.
